Deity
Your race stems from the Kami and other gods of the universe. Though gods are often seen as impossibly powerful creatures of destruction, some are not much more powerful than an average mortal. Often times the race possesses some strange hidden form of wings, which takes the shape of a strange, metal object hovering around your shoulders. *Deities gain a +4 bonus to a single ability score of their choice, and a -2 to another ability score. Deities are varied and extremely different from one another. *Humanoid (Outsider) *Medium: As Medium creatures, Deities have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Deity base land speed is 30 feet *Deities possess a fly speed of 20 feet with poor maneuverability *Low-Light Vision: A Deity can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. *Deities gain a +4 racial bonus to Knowledge Religion checks, and Knowledge Religion is always a class skill for them. *Automatic Languages: English or Japanese. Bonus Languages: Any (Unless specifically noted) Subtype: '''All deities power resides in the world around them or from concepts crafted by man. Whenever you choose to play as a Deity, come up with the concept, force or idea your character is to be the god of. This will grant you a subtype. The subtypes are as follows, you must select one that fits your character. Demon, Angel, Undead, Construct, Plant, Fey, Chaos, Evil, Good, Law, and Monster. If you select the monster subtype, you also gain the Monster weapon proficiency, Singular Class, Natural Attacks, Magichange, and Combat Maneuvers abilities of the Humanoid Monster Template. '''Divine Domain (Su): '''A further extension of your power after the Subtype ability. Select a single Cleric Domain that fits the theme you possess for your Deity. You gain the first level ability of this domain and can use it as if your character level was your cleric level. You can take the Divine Indoctrination and Greater divine indoctrination feats without needing to meet the skill focus requirement and take no penalty to your level when determining your strength with these abilities. Finally, if a creature worships you as a god and they gain the domain class feature, they must select one of the domains you have access to. '''Favored Weapon (Ex): '''Gain Proficiency with a single weapon of your choice. This weapon is your favored weapon for any class that worships you and gains abilities or proficiencies with their deity's favored weapon. If you have the monster subtype, this must also be the same type of weapon that you selected as your natural attack. '''RACIAL VARIANTS Thunder Gods ''' There is a thunder god for just about every bolt of lightning there is. These creatures are lords of lightning, however not all are as super powered as their name implies, some are actually fairly weak. The Thunder God with the most lightning under his command is known as a God of Destruction. The Thunder God Is treated as the Deity race however it possesses the following racial abilities instead. *+2 DEX, +2 CON, -2 CHA *Humanoid (Outsider, Demon) These replace your subtype ability. *Medium: As Medium creatures, Thunder Gods have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Thunder God base land speed is 20 feet and they possess a fly speed of 30 feet with average maneuverability. *Low-Light Vision: A Thunder God can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. *+2 racial bonus on Slight of Hand, and Acrobatics. This replaces the skill bonuses of the deity race. *Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. Bonus Languages: Any (Unless specifically noted) • '''One with the Elements: A Thunder God gains Lightning or Sonic resistance 5, selected at first level. The Thunder God must select one of the following as it's divine Domain. Air, Destruction, Erosion, or Weather. It can select any of the sub domains for these as well. • Favored Weapon: A Thunder God must select either the Drum, the Fan, or A Handgun as their favored weapon. • Thunderstrike: Once per day you can cast lightning bolt using your level as your caster level. The save DC is 10+1/2 your character level+ Constitution modifier. • Usefulness (Su): Using electricity and magic power, any technological item that requires electricity or charges or a magic item that can use electricity based abilities that require charges gain 1 additional charge while you wield them, or can be used one additional time if usually a one use item. • Static Shield (Su): once per day you can spend an instant action to gain a +4 bonus to AC for one round. • Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency in either Drum Weapons, Crossbows/firearms (Light), or Fans 'DOG GODS' Hailing from many different backgrounds, Dog Gods are sometimes cursed or blessed to be strange dog spirits. The Dog God Is treated as the Deity race however it possesses the following racial abilities instead. *Dog God Characters gain +2 to Strength and Dexterity and a -2 penalty to Wisdom. Dog gods are strong and quick, but they are easily distracted. *Humanoid (Demon, Outsider) This replaces the Subtype ability. *Dog Gods gain a +1 bonus to Natural armor. *Medium: As Medium creatures, Dog Gods have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *A Dog God's base land speed is 30 feet *Dog Gods gain a +4 racial bonus to perception checks. This replaces the skill bonuses of the Deity race. *Dog Gods have a bite attack that deals 1d4 damage. *Low-Light Vision: Dog Gods can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *Automatic Languages: English or Japanese. *Bonus Languages: Any (Unless specifically noted) Adventurous Mind (Ex) Dog Gods are known for traveling the world and searching for adventure, as such they choose any 1 knowledge skill at 1st level. This is always considered a class skill for them. This replaces the Knowledge Religion class skill of the Deity. Dog God (Su): The Dog God is a god of dogs everywhere. As such it must select the Animal (Fur), Chaos (Whimsy), Charm, Community, Good, Strength (Ferocity), or Travel (Exploration) domain as your divine domain. In addition you must select some sort of natural attack as your favored weapon. This replaces the Divine Domain and Favored weapon abilities. Demonic Dignity (Su) Dog gods are very proud as they stand above their canine people, While a Dog God is at maximum hit points, it gains a +1 bonus on all attack rolls. Magic Release (Su) Dog Gods are protected by secret magical energies, Once per day, when an attack should kill the Dog God, they are instead left with 1 hit point. Dog Empathy (Su) Dog Gods can speak to other Dogs and dog like creatures. ' '